


I love you so bad

by Vanillaapplepie



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillaapplepie/pseuds/Vanillaapplepie
Summary: 这次不要再错过爱人
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON
Kudos: 5





	I love you so bad

1  
他心里盘算着时间流逝的速度，等到对面男孩写完手上这题，时针就差不多卡在了九的位置，这么想着的时候感觉小屋子里交换过来的氧气泡好像也给了他一点活力，但空间太小，空气还是不流通，他顺手打开了教室门。

无意间撇到夸张的红色阔腿裤脚，又来了，他哪有这么大的魅力。‘砰’的一声，本来是想抚一下前额，手腕磕碰桌子的声音惊动了聚精会神的男孩。

“抱歉。”男孩本能地抬起头，车勋看到他凌厉的眼角和冷着的三白眼，和平时仰头看他的水汪汪的眼睛好像是两个人。每个人对待不同的人都有不同的一面展现，怎么有的人就是不明白呢。

李承协觉得对面老师的气场有些奇怪，是他字又写飞了吗，还是被瞄到方法做错了。他看见车勋头靠后瞥了一眼走廊，并且飞快的翻了一个白眼。

“那我们今天就讲到这里吧。”这句话像条封印，疑惑也得到了解答，有个人靠在了教室玻璃墙外面。平常几下就把东西丢进包里的车勋，今天倒是慢慢吞吞，甚至掏出那个评价学生的记录本。外面的人一直等不到里面人出去，来回在楼道踱步。车勋装作镇定地掏出刚刚振动的手机。

「李承协：或许是麻烦吗？」  
「李承协：需要帮忙吗？」  
哦，怎么会轻易猜出来呢，车勋放下打掩护的手机，收拾干净的桌子那头李承协在视线投过去的几秒钟里也抬了头，好像也没有要走的打算。他使劲挑了下眉，又用最轻的力量让头部完成一个像是点头的动作。

“老师nim，上次不是说我这回不失误就请我吃好吃的吗，啊，肚子饿。”18岁的男生还在变声期的尾巴，温柔的低音炮粘着耳朵，再带着电流滋滋地传进神经里，心脏都有被击到的感觉。车勋第一次认真捕捉兼职之余和学生的谈话，“内。”  
平常不喜欢肢体接触的人被小一岁的男孩揽过肩头，通过皮肤传导过来的热度好像在安慰着他敲着小鼓的心平静下来。

外面早就是黑漆漆的一片，他们的影子在路灯下变短，拉长，再变短。是因为漂亮才被盯上的吗，下次要是不在旁边再怎么办，他没有问出口，只是说老师的家怎么走，一个人回去也是可以的吗。回应的是绷不住的笑声，“当然咯，我都多大了。”「那你还被人追到这里来」“只不过总有事情会突然发生啦。”

“有站，我可以坐公交车回学校的。”  
“老师在大学里工作吗？”  
“阿尼呦。”他低头刷手机，宰精给他发了一堆感叹号和人呢，时间也不早了，他的高中学生第二天还得上学吧。“告诉你一个秘密吧，其实我是大一。”「大一岁能叫有区别吗，」“今天真是太感谢你了，快回去吧。”暖黄光线照亮车勋，只需要调高一点亮度，他就像电视上那些完美脸庞一样。

确实是很漂亮，李承协整理完第二天的书包想。

2  
再过了一个星期，李承协照例来到妈妈给报的辅导班，他原来总想没事的，数学有什么难的，总能自己搞定。可是迟迟上不去的成绩让看见的人揪心，即使三月看起来离下个冬天很远，但日历上划掉的一格一格总在提醒时间的流逝，他就每个礼拜都要例行到这里。

很奇怪，也不知道是多了一个人帮忙的缘故，他也感觉不那么吃力。但更多的是觉得教他的那个人有魔法吧，看着白板的时候视线不自觉往他握着笔的白白嫩嫩的手瞟，只有指尖的红红的，肉嘟嘟但不显得臃肿，别人的手怎么都不这个样子，真的好可爱。刚开始见到的时候他椅背后面还放着件毛绒绒的外套，感觉有视线询问过来，就说老在这里坐着冷，而当时回答的是：“我跟老师有件一样的。”

共同经历过一段事情就会变得亲近，即使是一周只见到几个小时也不例外。李承协看着普普通通的图形配合着不普普通通的文字混杂着字母，只觉得头大。车勋在这段社会生活里，渐渐从比他年纪小的孩子们身上学着观察眼色，比如现在这个时间就是刚好。  
“其实我给你讲一节课工资好少哦。”  
“不会吧。”他手里转着的笔停下。  
“差不多讲两个小时八十块？我面试的时候考了好几场试才进来的，生活不易啊小朋友。”

李承协心想你少扯皮了，左手中指的戒指反光晃着他的眼睛。

不过左手中指戴戒指是心有所属的意思，还有上次遇见的那个莫名其妙的人，究竟都是什么情况呢。他来不及想那么多，又把自己扔进和时间的比赛里。

到了九点整的时候，那个红色的花裤腿又准时出现，李承协不禁反思，平常车勋来兼职的话也会碰到吗，还是因为自己只能晚上来上课所以才连累了他呢。他收拾完书本抬头看车勋，年长一岁的人极力眨着眼睛，和他像蝴蝶一样扑闪翅膀抖动的睫毛投来求救信号。如果总是这样没法安全地出来打工怎么好。

“老师，今天请我吃炸鸡好不好。”  
车勋觉得这孩子真的太让他感动了。

李承协觉得被他搭着的肩膀总是想顶他的胳膊一样，如果是不喜欢接触的话还是放下手来吧。春风吹过，感觉空气里不是寻常的配方，是自由和惬意让它变得不一样了吗。

“老师”，李承协叫他，和他差不多高的男孩子转头看他，脸颊可以感受到对方的温热气息，“哎呀，出来了就不要叫老师啦，我有那么老吗？”

“哥总是遇见这么麻烦的人心里该有多别扭。”  
“我感觉那小子也是个学生吧，现在没有排在我手里，哎呀，或许是老师？总之是在这里遇见的。一直给他一种不想有交集的样子，但是就是会过来。”

李承协这才敢正大光明地偷看他，左耳打的是耳洞吗，怎么耳环是可以动的。嘴巴感觉软软的吧，唇珠好明显，啊如果说盯着不太礼貌的话，视线下移看到破洞裤里漏出的膝盖，年长的不应该更强壮吗，怎么感觉骨架还没有他大。  
总之就是好危险，谁没有理由对美好的多几分停留。

“或许哥考虑以后只教我吗，每次还来这里被骚扰是不是太烦了。”  
“哎？”  
“只是说说啦，哥数学真的教得很好啊，我都不发愁写不完卷子了，而且辞退这边多教几个家教的话，外快会不会多赚点啊。”  
“好主意哎，我考虑……”

“车勋！”对面马路一个头发差不多到肩的男人向他招手，李承协被他这声吼吓了一跳。  
“今天也是很谢谢你，因为上次的情况我今天把我舍友叫来接我啦。”  
“呀你这小子怎么回事。”另一个穿着风衣戴着眼镜的男人和那个头发很长的男人在他们说话时候走过来，看起来长得不像那个人高，但是很有股气势。  
“啊会胜，这位是我学生啦，是他帮了我来着。”  
“哦抱歉啊。”圆框眼镜往他鼻梁下面滑，李承协发现这位朋友好像比他们同学长得都显小一样。

走回家他才看见车勋发来的消息，「：我感觉可以接受你的建议，你家里人也同意吗？」  
于是他赶紧在父母的聊天群里简要地说他这位老师的情况，只不过是收益分红的问题，他们觉得是无关紧要的，只要他能接着好好学习。这样就算是答应。

「妈妈：继续加油啊，我们忙完手里这个项目就不再走了。」

3  
车勋看着聊天框里小孩转过来的账，他是不是对金钱没有什么概念，做的兼职也没有这么多工资。李承协手机这边收到消息已读的提示，却迟迟没有接受转账。

「：没必要给这么多的，其他科目有问题问也可以，我应该没有忘得太干净。」  
「：我英语也挺擅长的。」  
「：你都什么时候有空？」  
「李承协：周二没有晚自习，就老时间？然后周末就随便。」

放下手机，车勋叹了口气，这到底是件好事呢，还是麻烦呢，Kakao talk里面关掉了所有添加好友的方式，不管是被所谓的同事推走的个人信息，还是冒犯地像骚扰的打招呼记录，都可以说声再见了。他宁愿相信小孩好的一面，这个年纪的人都懂得的困扰，也许被分担了是件好事。金宰铉趴在桌子上写作业，柳会胜在操场夜跑，每个人都有他们选择生活的方式，上学之余提早体验社会生活也是件好事吧。

看看自己的手，也有被花里胡哨的戒指和手链闪到了，他们上大学没人在意这些，戴太多会不会让小孩上课分心，车勋决定给金主小孩上课的时候手上什么都不戴。

可是到周二下午车勋都忘记了跟李承协敲定上课的地点。高三的小朋友在学校的时间不被允许摸到手机，当车勋早早和金宰铉柳会胜告别站在大学校门口的时候，听到的只是手机里传来「您所拨叫的用户已关机」，像个无头苍蝇一样不知道该往哪走。

父母出差的日子，李承协就在学校订晚饭，可以容纳六个年级的食堂走到里面其实信号就不是很好，关机时候也不能接到未接来电的提示，晚间零零散散的吃饭军团，也是习惯性地不将手机拿出来玩，他偷偷走到窗边，对着那个人的聊天框写下家里的住址，等到消息转了几个圈发出去的时候，他终于放心地把手机放进口袋里去取餐，静音的手机接到一堆车勋的延迟Kakao talk消息。

「：放学了吗 承协啊」  
「：去哪里找你啊？」

「：我在M大，XX街4号，方便的话你来找我吗」

没有消息，他沿着校门一路走到闹市区，甚至觉得下班的人群里人人脸上都带着微笑，自己连社会生活的开始都显得很艰难。这破小孩，连累得车勋没吃晚饭就出来了，虽然他饭量不多，但面对着逆行赶公车的人群，有人捧着路边买来的小吃，有人有说有笑地结伴同行，他显得十分凄惨，也确实是没有协商好的问题，怪不得谁。

打开手机发现自己习惯地关掉移动网络真的是误事，李承协发了满屏幕的「在哪里啊」，腿上肌肉拉扯地有点疼也像是活该。

「：我的电话是136XXXXXXXXX」  
「：抱歉没有开网【猫咪大哭】」

获得手机号就感觉关系更亲近了一些呢。

为避免再次发生找不到人的情况，车勋说：“下周二来我学校找我吧，请你吃饭。”也是用人情给金主小孩做抵消。他饿得头晕了一阵，又出了一波虚汗，客厅的饭桌宽敞，靠上椅子靠背好像就可以睡一觉了，不想走了，他枕着一只胳膊看李承协做题，大眼睛忽闪的频率像分帧的快门。好不容易熬到时间，只想抓着包往外跑，李承协还礼貌地说怕老师认不清路，送到街上吧。

穿堂风从毛衣的缝隙里吹过来拥抱他，李承协手揣进牛仔裤兜里跟他并排走，哎，这小孩像甩不掉的牛皮糖，到了这个路口，车勋说：“你回去吧，我知道往前走。”李承协摇头，那再走一段，“回去吧小朋友，就快到大街啦。”“老师一个人要小心啊，遇到危险就快跑？”

“啊，那件事就不用在意了，结束了。”  
“内。”  
……  
车勋的大眼睛望着他，李承协不知道他要干什么也望着他。

“你今天是不是吃了饭来的？”他还是没忍住变了脸，头往下压好像目光就可以很凶狠，下嘴唇也撇上来。大一岁又有什么区别呢，都是十八九岁的小朋友，再装作成熟的样子也总是会暴露内心的想法。  
“内，哥没吃？吗？”  
“所以下周二，速度点，来我学校找我吃饭。然后咱们找个空教室，图书馆都可以。好吗？周末再去你家。”

原来是没有听错的。

“那走啦。”  
“为什么？”  
“我们学校饭好吃。”

4  
和李承协坐在学校食堂里坐着的时候，车勋才觉得这样会不会太近了，各种层面的。比如说饭桌下男孩长长的腿没有太多空间施展开，和他露着膝盖的皮肤碰撞摩擦，车勋想李承协的校裤真的是纯棉的吗，为什么蹭地他心里痒。还有李承协那身校服，啊，真的太暴露身份了吧，是从哪里拐来的小男生呢，明明是差不多高的个子，看起来强壮一些，但是整个人被运动式的校服包裹起来气势就少了一半，顺刘海下面湿漉漉的眼神，聊到高兴的事情时候眼睛就会弯成月牙，真的好像温顺的小动物。

去的早些，一目了然的就是零零散散地坐着的情侣，车勋没来由觉得不自在，尤其是远远地看见同班同学熟悉的身影，他没做什么事，或许也只是不想让别人知道最近在忙些什么呢。于是对在呼噜呼噜喝热汤的小孩说：“呀，把你校服脱了。”他压低了嗓子，就像他们在交换什么秘密。

是为什么李承协也没有细想，就乖乖听话地脱了外套。搭在椅背上和放在旁边的椅子上都太明显，李承协的余光里看到一只白嫩的手，就很自然地把衣服递过去，就像熟识很久的朋友，车勋把他的校服塞到包里，当然顺便叠好了才放进书包里的。

李承协低下头企图掩盖抬高的颧骨，去喝那碗见底的汤。

车勋踢了踢对方绅士地躲到一边翘起来的二郎腿，“你快点啊。”

车勋觉得打工时需要查查运势的，就比如说今天，空荡荡的教室，还不错，只不过有一对疑似情侣，身后的桌子上堆了件衣服。不是大事，他和李承协随便挑了离教室后门近的座位就近坐下。

笔尖在纸上划动的声音，除此之外还有点奇怪，弹脑门吗还是手抚摸衣服的声音，还有很难形容的嘤咛声，啊，情侣啊情侣。高三的孩子专注地恍若未闻呢，还是车勋的段位不够吗，他面皮薄，脸上不一会就变成粉色。

李承协瞟了一眼，车勋今天的手是干干净净的没有任何饰品。“戒指呢？”他轻轻搭上车勋的手腕问。坐在前面的两位以为后面的也是同道中人，回头瞥了一眼也不认识，好像就更放心些。

这臭小孩真的好会利用氛围，敲了敲心门会有回音吗？疑似越界的问题怎么回答呢。“想戴就戴了。”  
“可是，戴戒指不应该都是透露感情状况的吗？”在他耳边喷着热气小声地问。  
“现在就只喜欢你的分数哎，在得到之前，就先摘下了。”脸蛋像红透的小苹果一样，这个梗接得能给几分。

5  
明明来的时候还是万里无云的天，两个小时以后就乌云密布，老天像是遭遇了什么伤心事，像放开的水闸一样哭起来。车勋想最近的打工生活怎么如此水逆，即使是提早看了天气预报打了伞也无济于事，白天出来打工也会遭遇厄运吗。

李承协给车勋倒了一杯热茶，杯子里倒满水是要赶人走，车勋知道李承协没有这个意思。他的房门半开着，像是在等待着那句回答。

周四不是他们要联系的时候，李承协给他发短信说想问你道题可不可以。  
「：128√e980」  
他知道的，中间划掉一道就是那句好肉麻的话。  
「：什么意思？只有这个吗？」  
已读不回。

然后今天就装作没事人一样。

「：这句话来我面前说一遍」  
「：【图片】」

里面的屋子传来小声的提示音，男孩拉开门风风火火地跑到他面前，脚掌都要从拖鞋里滑出来。他觉得离得太近，又匆忙撤退一步。“嗯，那个，就是那个你是知道的吧。”  
把128√e980横着划一道就是I love you。

“你这个梗也太老套了吧，从哪查的？”  
他蛮大个子的人，修长的手指不自觉地搓着衣角。

“我不答应的话，这雨也不让我走吧。”车勋搭上李承协的肩膀，男孩子抬起来一直低着的头，车勋知道他像什么小动物了，他亮亮的眼睛慢慢靠近，像邻居家的小狗看见他时撒欢摇尾巴的那种神情，车勋抓着李承协的领子献上嘴唇，背后被男孩的手掌温暖着，和他争夺着嘴巴里仅有的氧气，舌头好烫，小狗的体温都这么高的吗。

车勋被李承协推到沙发上，屋子里回荡着被人嘬嘴巴的声音，新鲜空气都被人吸走了，他挣了挣怀抱李承协才松口，津液拉成丝连接着两个人。一个小时前车勋还在训他怎么讲过的东西又忘记了，李承协乖乖地附和，现在却被人压在沙发上欺负，这种想法早就有了吧，看起来是听话又‘设身处地为人考虑’的年下男，实际上是内心算盘打得响亮的坏透了的小狐狸。

李承协把手臂横在车勋身上，腿也勾着车勋的双腿，悄悄睁开眼睛偷看一眼又闭上说：“没什么事的话要睡午觉了，车老师也困了吧。”

一辆不起眼的私家车停在小区里，趁着激烈的时候男孩们并没有听到楼道里脚步摩擦的声音，高跟鞋的女主人公打开一个月没回来过的家门。“承协啊，过得好吗？赶上了航班，这边雨下得真大呢，爸爸在倒车，一会就上来了。”

6  
“啊，你还去过他家啊？”“还有我不知道的吗然后呢？”至交好友们的盘问让车勋头大，地下酒吧的驻唱今天选的曲风也很吵闹。  
“都是三年前的事情了。“车勋摸了摸脑门。  
“你当时又没说这个，哇，就是那个小男孩吗？我和会胜接你那天？哇，不是传闻啊昏xi，厉害厉害。”  
“初恋是要放在心里的，够了够了。”本来就有点喝大了，车勋迷迷糊糊地看着好友们，心叫不妙，虽然有人来陪演戏了，但现在这个状态还可以演得滴水不漏吗？“你俩复位复位，那个人快来了，早说完早回家。”

大学四年级22岁的车勋，又被人盯上了。不同于以往多多冷脸拒绝就好，这个好像十分难缠，那么，只好献出他们宿舍出的最后一招了。金宰铉是跟他一个高中考上来的，在被人传闻的故事里浓度太高，所以只好让柳会胜来装作对象赶赶人。

那个人来了，大概是那个长相吧其实车勋记得不太清楚也没有仔细看过。刚才又跟他们聊那个故事之后居然又无法避免地在想那个人，当时他还有大半年高考，后来的故事是被家长发现然后就理所应当地不再联系，动态不时往外冒，随时都会反映出心上开的那道口子，就选择了不再看。

他来去都好匆匆，像一阵清风，再多停留一秒就不见踪影，但是又怎么说是没有改变呢，神经末梢记得温柔的触感，嗅觉细胞捕捉到衣料的气味好像还悬在鼻尖，被拥过的肩膀停留着的温度也消散，只有混杂的两个人的笔堆在车勋宿舍的桌子上，认识了一段说长不长说短不短的日子，还没有开始谈论未来，聊过一些深刻话题但好像也没有说太多，在换新手机导入记录的时候发现竟然跟他聊了五千多条，也都不重要，好像青春、初恋这些字眼拥有了就是用来消失的。

那个男人拥过车勋的肩膀，他试了试挣脱，再加上酒精的作用好像注意力也不是那么集中。

坏透的年下男，明明是你主动说的要不要帮忙，也是你这边主动出现的意外，不是那么小就没什么事了，但如果不是那时候的他还能再爱上吗。

啊会胜哪去了，不会也喝大发了吧。

感觉到背后被扒着的那股力被甩出去，是那个人被甩出去了。哎会胜吗，跟他讲道理啊，别打人。

抬头时候对上一双熟悉又陌生的，长久以来好像只停留在梦境里面的清澈的眼睛。

7  
追他的那个人说，他们建筑大学旁边有家地下酒吧，低音驻唱的rapper实力很强，空气高音也好听云云，车勋只想快点完结这件事，没有好好看那些骚扰消息。

被称为初恋的小男孩染了一头火红的头发，就着吧台的灯看清的，眉宇间褪去了青涩，揽着他腰的手臂肌肉硬邦邦。

台上的主唱不见了。

“现在还这么招人喜欢，真的不愧是我的昏尼。”他说着帮车勋把黏在脑门上的刘海拨开。  
跑太远走散了的金宰铉和柳会胜姗姗来迟了，看到一个不太熟悉的背影，歪头打量。  
李承协指着他们说：“现在他们俩谁是你男朋友。”  
“回见！”

车勋觉得他又在被命运戏耍，他刚上大学的春天就碰见了那样一个人，和他一起走过的路都有了各种各样的回忆，争着踢一块小石头，在某个教室的某个座位上吃饭，趴在露天的楼道吹风。等到他走了，这些记忆就都扔给他一个人，睹物思人，触景生情的这种状态像连绵不断的春雨持续地浇湿他的内心。和别人短暂地交往过发现好像丧失了爱人的能力，只是把后来的人和他作比较。今天李承协又出现了。

“有些人啊真是，良心都不知道去哪里了。”  
“良心是眼睛看不见的。”  
“到眼睛能看到为止要找找看吗？”“哎？”  
视线战术下移，李承协衬衫的扣子被解开一颗。车勋想这不会是梦吧，怎么都没反应的，就着酒劲都给解开了。然后就被人按在怀里亲，李承协的力气好大，拽着他离开酒吧是，被塞在出租车后座也是，被上下其手摸了个遍，顾及着前面出租司机他也没法叫出来。

8  
太坏了，真是太坏了，他好想睡觉，李承协几下就扒了他的衣裤鞋子，压在床上咬。小狗咬人真疼啊，车勋挠他的腰要让他停，一把抓到形状分明的腹肌，好像也不亏。“阿帕。”被戳疼了，就趴在旁边。

“狗狗是不会离开主人的，你呢？”  
“汪汪。”他真的配合车勋说的叫了两声。  
“在这没关系吗？”“没事阿，后来我就跟我父母说，这辈子只跟你出柜。”

车勋没想到做点爱做的事会流这么多眼泪，洗完之后李承协还很有精神头，抱着他翻来翻去，他好困又很兴奋地清醒，肩膀痛腰痛屁股痛，哪哪都痛。想起来他不是去驻唱兼职来着，唱首歌听吧。 

「Ain't' never felt this way  
好久没有这种感觉了  
Can't get enough so stay with me  
我却无法接近你  
It's not like we got big plans  
我们没有什么计划  
Let's drove around town holding hands  
那就让我们手牵着手兜风吧

And you need to know  
你需要知道  
You're the only one--alright, alright  
你就是那个唯一  
And you need to know  
你需要知道  
That you keep me up all night, all night  
你就是那个让我人生完整的人

Oh, my heart hurts so good  
我的心已满足  
I love you, baby--so bad, so bad  
我爱你，宝贝」

确实好听，以后要每天都罚他唱睡前曲。  
李承协傻笑起来颧骨翘得老高，车勋戳了戳他的脸颊迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

Fin.


End file.
